Circulo entre hermanos
by hijadelaluna
Summary: En la vida de estos tres hermanos nadie sabe lo que esconden dentro de sus puertas. Yaoi-incesto Ita/Naru/Sasu
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es un fic de relaciones yaoi (ósea chico-chico) con que si no te gusta te puedes salir tranquilamente y sin prisas

La serie y los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los cojos prestados para mis fantasías.

Este fic es entre relaciones chico-chico e incesto por parte triple

Quejas, sugerencias o halagos serán bien recibidos

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Sonaban las dos de la tarde en el reloj de la gran sala cuando Naruto Uchiha entraba en ella, energético como siempre desde que nació y hasta ahora sus diecisiete años de edad, siguió caminando hasta llegar a las cocinas donde varios de sus cocineros se encontraban preparando verduras y hortalizas para el almuerzo de sus señores, cuando escucharon al mas joven Uchiha entrar en sus cocinas, velozmente se volvieron y saludaron correctamente.

-Buenas tardes señorito Naruto-saludaron todos cortésmente.

-buenas tardes, me gustaría que hoy me prepararan ramen para el almuerzo, hoy estoy muy feliz.-dijo sonriendo como siempre

-Encantados señorito Naruto, el almuerzo estará como cada tarde a las cuatro-contesto el chef

-Gracias-dijo saliendo de las cocinas.

Con pasos ni muy deprisa ni muy lento Naruto volvía a pasar por el gran salón hasta llegar a un enorme recibidor y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, Naruto no se podía quejar, era miembro de una de las familias mas importantes de Japón, era alto de metro setenta y siete, rubio dorado como le decían sus familiares, ojos azul cielo, tres péquelas marcas a cada lado de su rostro dándole a veces un aspecto zorruno y una gran sonrisa siempre en su rostro, tenia como casa la mansión que había heredado de sus padres tras su muerte cuando el tenia 7 años.

Tenia dos hermanos, Uchiha Itachi, al que el llamada su Aniki cuatro años mayor que el, mas alto que el de metro ochenta y tres, delgado, pelo moreno que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda la cual siempre iba sujeta por una gomilla, tenia una facciones y piel blanca suave y unas especies de ojeras debajo de sus ojos que lo hacían verse mas atractivo, el cual administraba las finanzas de sus padres hasta que sus hermanos le acompañasen

Su otro hermano Uchiha Sasuke, al que solía llamar Nisan, mayor que el por tres minutos a la hora del parto, tal como le recordaba Sasuke para meterse con el diciendo que era mayor y le debía respeto, aunque solo lo hacia para ver el mollin que ponía Naruto entonces, un poco mas alto que el de metro setenta y nueve, moreno al igual que su Aniki, pero este con el pelo corto y de puntas mas largas, su piel blanca nieve al igual que Itachi y de compleción delgada, tanto Naruto como Sasuke estudiaban en el mismo instituto el ultimo curso de secundaria, tenían pensado entrar en la misma universidad a estudiar finanzas y comercio para así poder hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones en la empresa familiar.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su cuarto entrando en el, cerro la puerta y tirando su mochila y su chaqueta en la silla mas cercana se tiro en su cama, hoy había sido un buen día para el, el director del instituto lo llamo para felicitarle por sus notas y sus trabajos extra-escolares, exentándolo de los últimos exámenes de segundo trimestre, y el se sentía enormemente orgulloso, siempre se esforzaba mas que Sasuke en sus notas, sentía la necesidad de no ser un estorbo para sus hermanos, no le gustaba ser el pollito escondido entre sus faldas, así que se esforzaba día con día para mejorar todo lo posible.

Sasuke, Itachi y el tenían una educación digna de un Uchiha, sabían varios idiomas, tocaban varios instrumentos, tenían conocimientos de importancia en las finanzas de su país y de las familias mas importantes en ella, prácticamente el apellido que levaban a espaldas les obligaba a ser prácticamente perfecto, aunque el no se esforzaba por su apellido si no por sus hermanos, tan contento y ensimismado estaba que no escucho cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y entro su hermano Sasuke, solo la sintió cuando esta se cerro haciendo el ruido necesario para llamar su atención, se levanto un poco quedando apoyado en sus codos para ver a su hermano y sonreír.

-Eres lento Sasuke

-Y por que tendría que estar todo el día corriendo como tu

-Solo quería llegar cuanto antes para decirle al chef que me preparara ramen para comer.

-No entiendo como puede gustarte tanto esa comida

Sasuke se acerco donde estaba su Ototo y siguiendo sus pasos se echo en aquella gran cama que tenia su hermano, la habitación de Naruto era muy grande, un gran ventanal le daba luz a la habitación pintada de color salmón claro, tenia tres grandes roperos para colgar toda su ropa y zapatos, un escritorio donde podía verse libros, fotografías, papeles y su portátil, tenia una gran cama mas grande que una normal de matrimonio y justo a su lado una mesita de noche con tres cajones y encima una lámpara y un libro, Sasuke se quedo mirando el techo teniendo una pregunta en su cabeza.

-Naruto ¿para que te llamo el director?-pregunto.

-Me llamo para felicitarme por mis notas y mis proyectos, me ha informado que estoy exento de los exámenes trimestrales finales, que te parece

-Humm, no se como un Ototo baka como tu puede llegar a ser tan listo

-Oye, solo eres mas grande que yo por tres minutos.

-Suficiente para que sea mas grande que TU.

-Teme presumido, tú no deberías ser mayor si no yo, soy mejor que tú en muchas cosas.

-No creo que sea así, solo por que tengas algunas notas mejores que yo no significa que seas mejor.

-Soy mejor que tu en la música-se quejo Naruto

-Y yo en idiomas-respondió Sasuke.

-Soy bueno en deportes-volvió a declarar-contesto Naruto

-Y yo también, soy tercer dan negro en taekwondo -respondió Sasuke

-Y yo segundo dan negro, no te lo tengas tan creído-señalo el rubio

-Soy más alto que tú-siguió el azabache

-Eras más alto que yo 2 centímetros.

-Además, tengo mas fans que tu- se burlo

-Quédatelas, además yo tengo la poya más grande.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú-respondió también levantándose un poco.

-Como que no, la tengo dos centímetros mas grande que tu.

-Eso es mentira-se sentó con la vista fija en su hermano.

-Acaso quieres que las midamos-se sentó también Naruto.

-Esta bien dobe, verifiquemos quien la tiene mas grande.

Naruto se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación dejando a Sasuke solo sentado en la gran cama, a los pocos minutos Naruto volvió con un metro del cual se suele utilizar para medir tela, cerró la puerta y se acerco a Sasuke.

-Ahora veremos quien la tiene mas grande teme.

-Este bien, tu primero.

Naruto dejo el metro encima de la cama y empezó a desabrocharse los botones del pantalón sin ninguna vergüenza, una vez desabrochado tiro de sus pantalones hasta que cayeron al suelo, luego bajo sus bóxers dejando ver su tan preciada masculinidad, Sasuke miraba atento todos los movimientos de tu Ototo, Naruto empezó a tocarse con su mano para lograr excitarse y conseguir la tan alabada erección para poder medir su longitud, empezó a suspirar bajito mientras seguía masajeándose su miembro justo enfrente de su hermano que no perdía movimiento de su preparación.

Tener a su hermano mirándolo tan intensamente le hacia estar mas excitado de lo que estaba consiguiendo con su masaje particular, involuntariamente se le escapo un gemido mientras seguía con su miembro en su mano, levanto la vista para ver a su hermano, el cual seguía mirando como seguía creciendo su longitud y como se calentaba mas y mas, estaba terminando de calentarse cuando vio que su hermana se giraba un poco, lo suficiente para coger el metro que descansaba en la cama y lo acercaba a su erección, quito su mano y cogió su erección logrando sacar un gemido de su boca al contacto, su hermano procedió a medir su longitud y anchura.

-17 centímetros de largo, no esta mal-declaro Sasuke

-Como….que no… esta mal-decía jadeante- haber cuanto…. Te mide a ti.

Sasuke empezó a desabrocharse los botones al igual que antes lo hiciera Naruto, se levanto un poco de la cama y tiro de sus pantalones y de sus bóxers a la vez para quitárselos completamente y volver a sentarse, Naruto descubrió al mirarlo que estaba medio empalmado sin aun tocarse si quiera, le echo una mirada curiosa a Sasuke como pidiéndole información de su estado actual.

-Llevo unos minutos viéndote en frente mía tocándote y dándote placer y esperas que no sienta nada, no soy de piedra.

-Hummm, a si que te puso verme dándome placer.

Sasuke no respondió, solo ladeo su cabeza para que no viera su sonrojes junto a su enfado.

-Déjame que termine de ayudarte.

Y se arrodillo en frente de su hermano abriéndole las piernas para hacerse sitio, se acerco hasta tener la semi erección de su hermano en sus labios y le dio una pequeña lametada a su glande, Sasuke solo pudo gemir de sorpresa y echar su cabeza para atrás, Naruto empezó a dar pequeñas lamidas cual niño pequeño a su helado, empezó a jugar con el glande del mayor haciendo círculos con su lengua sacando suspiros a su hermano, cuando vio que empezaba a ponerse realmente duro paso su lengua desde su base hasta la punta lentamente, repitió la acción un par de veces mas haciendo a su hermano desesperar.

-Naruto-suspiro Sasuke

Naruto sabia que significada ese suspiro, quería que dejara de jugar con el, sin prestarle atención paso sus dientes por la base logrando sacar un gran gemido a Sasuke que se agarro a los pelos de Naruto, este volvió a acariciar con sus dientes el glande de su hermano sacando otro gemido, saco su lengua y la paso por debajo de su vena logrando estremecer al mayor, empezando el a impacientarse el propio Naruto hizo lo que Sasuke llevaba esperando largo rato, bajo su cabeza y engullo completamente su miembro haciendo que Sasuke diera un gran gemido agarrándose a las sabanas con una mano y con otra agarrando mas fuerte la cabellera del rubio, Naruto al ver la reacción causado en su hermano, saco el miembro de su boca y delicadamente soplo al pene delante suyo.

-ahh Naruto…. Me encanta tu boca.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-respondió el rubio masajeando la erección entre sus manos

-No pares…. Por favor

Naruto volvió a meterse el pene de su hermano en la boca todo lo hondo que pudo, empezó un ritmo constante de subida y bajada mientras escuchaba gemir a su hermano, sentía vibrar dentro de su boca y como cada vez ese trozo de carne se volvía mas caliente, cuando noto como su hermano tenia espasmo se la saco de la boca.

-Naruto… por que…. te paras.

-Si sigo te correrás y no podre medírtela, sasu-nisan.

-AHHH date prisa dobe.

Sonriendo zorrunamente se acerco al metro como lo hizo antes su hermano midió su longitud mientras Sasuke esperaba, una vez terminado podía verse una mueca de disgusto en la cara de Naruto.

-Ne dobe, cuanto me mide.-pregunto con gracia

-17.5 centímetro baka.

-Hummm te lo dije, la tengo más grande

Naruto se levanto del suelo dándole la vuelta a Sasuke y dirigiéndose a sus pantalones y ropa interior.

-¿A dónde vas dobe?-pregunto Sasuke

-A vestirme que más.

-No dobe- dijo levantándose y agarrándole del brazo- tú vas a terminar con esto que haz empezado Naruto

Y sin esperar una respuesta cogió al rubio por el cuello y junto sus labios con pasión y lujuria, los movió una y otra vez mientras sentía que Naruto le pasa las manos por la cintura hasta agarrársela posesivamente, lo que estaba buscando, calentar a su hermano hasta llevarlo a la locura, sintió como el mismo al que quería encender mordía ferozmente su labio pidiendo permiso, el cual concedió enseguida sintiendo la lengua caliente adentrarse en el, sentía como recorría toda su boca, como agarraba mas fuerte su cintura y empezaba a restregarse con el sintiendo su erección pegarse a la suya, se sentía en el paraíso del placer, empezó a guiarlo de nuevo a la cama donde se sentó separando sus bocas y respirando dificultosamente, se acerco el odio y suspiro.

-Naruto, por favor continúa lo que estabas haciendo.

Naruto lo miro encendido y sin protestar volvió a situarse en las piernas de su hermano y volvió a tener el miembro caliente en su boca mientras subía y bajaba succionando esta vez buscando que Sasuke terminara en su boca, Sasuke volvió a agarrarle la cabellera y exigirle el ritmo querido, la sentía caliente en esa boca que le encantaba y le hacia perder el control, gimió cuando un pinchazo de placer le azoto el cuerpo, la sentía cerca, estaba a punto de correrse.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

-Itachi-hablo Sasuke.

Con el pomo de la puerta aun en sus manos estaba Uchiha Itachi vestido con traje de chaqueta negra y camisa blanca, mirando graciosamente a sus hermanos, se adentro más en la habitación y cerro la puerta para luego seguir mirándolos con los brazos cruzados, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona de sus labios.

-Subo a ver por que mis hermanos no me están esperando para comer, y resulta que ellos están en los postres.

-No es lo que piensas Aniki-hablo Naruto sacándose el pene de su hermano de la boca

-¿A NO?-pregunto gracioso

-Es que estábamos midiéndonos-respondió el rubio.

-Y yo que creía que para medirse uno solo tenia que estar derecho y quieto.

-No estábamos midiendo nuestra altura- respondió Sasuke.

-Entonces ¿Qué os mediáis?

-La poya- soltó sin más el rubio

-Cada día me dejáis mas impresionados con vuestras ocurrencias.

-Naruto empezó a decir que la tenia mas grande que yo, asin que para sacarlo de sus dudas nos las medimos.

-¿Y para eso Naruto tenia que tener la cabeza entre tus piernas?- pregunto gracioso.

-Eso solo era un plus por tenerla mas grande

-Como que un plus baka, ahora te va a ayudar la tía coja con tu problema-respondió ofendido el rubio.

-Naruto, ni se te ocurra dejarme asin.-hablo amenazante

-Pues mira sentado como lo hago.

-Serás…

-Por cierto, solo por curiosidad en toda esta apuesta ridícula ¿Cuánto os mide?

-A mi me mide 17 centímetros Aniki- respondió el rubio

-¿Y a ti Sasuke?

-17.5 centímetro-dijo orgulloso

-Valla, cuando hablabas que la tenías más grande creía que seria por más

-Lo ves baka, ni que fueras adonis.

-Haber listo, ¿cuanto te mide?

-La verdad nunca me a dado por medírmela o hacer apuestas como ustedes, pero no te preocupes sasu-chan que la tengo mas grande que la tuya.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, soy el mayor y soy más alto, más guapo, más inteligente, tengo mayor don de gente, como no iba a tener la poya más grande.

-Tienes tantas flores que podrías montar una floristería

-Solo es la verdad Sasuke.

-Bueno todo seria comprobarlo-dijo el rubio.

Itachi lo único que pudo ver a continuación fue como Naruto se acercaba a el a gatas poco a poco como un felino a su presa, una vez frente a el quedo de rodilla justo enfrente de su entrepierna y empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones, una vez estirados y retirados los bóxers vio la mirada lujuriosa que le dedico Naruto justo antes de que empezara a lamerle el miembro, debía reconocer que su hermano Naruto sabia muy bien lo que hacia, era el mejor de los tres en dar placer con la boca, el tenia otros métodos para que sus dos hermanos le rogaran.

Naruto seguía entretenido dando lametazos y atenciones a su miembro que estaba casi erecto cuando Sasuke se acerco a el para empezar a desabrochar su camisa, una vez quitado todo los botones le quito la camisa todo lo lento que pudo tocando cuando podía de su piel, a Sasuke le encantaba la piel de su hermano mayor, cuando hubo terminado con la camisa se acerco mas a Itachi lamiendo su labio inferior mientras estos lanzaban leves gemido por la acción del menor en su entrepierna, Itachi no podía estar mas complacido en este momento, tenia a su hermano mas pequeño dándole placer en su intimidad y su hermano mediano lamia y mordía sus labios mientras recorría su torso con sus manos, empezó a acariciar la cabellera del rubio, sin llegar a apretarle o exigirle algo, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la espalda del mediano, a los poco minutos el rubio se separo de el y al igual que lo hizo con su Nisan empezó a medirle el miembro, Naruto saco una gran sonrisa y mira pícaramente a Sasuke

-Tiene 18.5 de poya, te gana

-¿Te emociona que le mida mas?-pregunto molesto Sasuke

-Ya que tu alardeas de tenerla mas grande que la mía, quería que Itachi la tuviera mas grande que tu para bajarte los humos-respondió el rubio

Itachi empezó a reírse por los comentarios de sus hermanos, pero pronto se le acabo la risa cuando vio la mirada lasciva de su hermano pequeño que aun a gatas empezó a acercarse felinamente hacia el, agarrándose a su cintura se levanto y llego a la altura de la barbilla del mayor.

-Ya que estamos asín ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato?

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar empezó a besarle con hambre y gula agarrando al mayor de la nuca y abriendo su boca para dejar paso a la ansiosa lengua, que empezó a recorrer toda su boca, jugo con la otra lengua, con sus labios lamiendo y mordiendo ferozmente sintiendo los escalofríos del menor agarrado a el, sentía como su hermano temblaba por cada movimiento suyo, cuando sentía esa boca tan caliente pegada a la suya, Naruto gimió en la boca de Itachi haciendo que este abrió los ojos para ver el motivo, pudo ver a Sasuke mordiendo el hombro derecho de Naruto y acariciando su vientre subiendo a su pecho, Itachi agarro con una mano una de las nalgas de Sasuke estrechándola en su mano, agarrándosela y masajeándola, sabia que a su hermano le encantaba que jugara con el, y a el le encantaba mas, le fascinaba tener a sus dos hermanos menores bajo el, pidiendo cariño, amor, sexo, le maravillaba la piel de cada uno, los gemidos y reacciones, y es que cada uno era único y sorprendente.

Se separo de la boca de su Ototo y agarrándolo de la cintura empezó a guiarlo hacia la cama, con lo consecuente que se llevara a su otro hermano detrás, hasta que Sasuke que quedo sentado en la cama con Naruto encima de el.

-Quedaos quietos-hablo Itachi

Este se agacho hasta la altura de la cintura de Naruto, le abrió sus piernas situándose en medio de el y bajo su boca hasta la pequeña entrada rosa, primero la lamio haciendo estremecer a su hermanito y hacerle suspirar, Sasuke tampoco se quedo quieto y empezó a lamer y morder el cuello del rubio pasando sus manos por el pecho y vientre del menor.

Itachi siguió lamiendo la entrada del más pequeño hasta empezar a introducir su lengua en aquel agujerito rosado, sacándola y empujando repitió varias veces esta acción, el pequeño rubio ya no suspiraba si no que gemía a descontrol por el placer recibido por sus hermanos, Itachi dilataba su entrada con la lengua mientras Sasuke lamia su oreja y masturbaba su erección.

Itachi empezó a colar un dedo dentro del trasero de su hermano sin dejar de lamerle, empezó a moverlos en círculos y cuando noto que este le recibía introdujo de golpe dos dedos más con fuerza escuchando el esperado gemido por parte del rubio, comenzó a penetrar con sus dedos la entrada del rubio una y otra vez, sacándolos fuera e introduciéndolos mas salvaje, hasta que comprobó que la estrecha entrada goteaba de placer, se irguió un poco y quito la mano de Sasuke del miembro de Naruto.

Sasuke lo miro dubitativo como su hermano le sonreía y se acercaba al odio del rubio, lamio su oreja y la mordió no demasiado fuerte, solo buscando el placer del menor, Naruto acaricio la espalda del mayor con una de sus morenas manos.

-Naruto, levanta la cadera- ordeno Itachi.

Naruto obedeció la orden de su hermano y posando sus manos en la cama e impulsándose levanto su cadera de las piernas de su hermano y arqueo un poco su espalda, Itachi se acerco al miembro de Sasuke y lo masajeo con sus manos sacando suspiros al dueño de la erección, cuando creyó que estaba bien estimulado acerco la punta hacia la entrada del menor, apoyo el glande en el ano de Naruto y agarrando las caderas de este lo impulso hacia abajo introduciendo toda la erección en el cuerpo del menor.

Naruto gimió fuerte por la sensación al haber entrado en el de golpe, no por dolor o daño sino por goce y placer, sus hermanos se habían encargado de que no le doliera después de tantas experiencias y tantos encuentro entre los tres, Sasuke agarro las caderas de Naruto con fuerza para empezar a penetrar con dureza el cuerpo del menor, haciendo subir y baja la cintura de su hermano para entrar todo lo posible en aquel cuerpo que lo volvía loco de placer, le encantaba tocar aquella morena piel, sentirla estremecerse por sus caricias y atenciones, sobre todo le encantaba mirar esos ojos azules llenos de lujuria mirándolo pidiendo más.

Naruto sentía aquel trozo de carne entrar y salir de el con fuerza, sentía gotear su cuerpo por el sudor y el pre semen de su hermano salir de el, estiro un brazo hacia atrás y agarro a Sasuke del cuello para ayudarlo a entrar en el levantando sus caderas y bajándolas cuando Sasuke arremetía contra el, rio flojo entre gemidos cuando recordó como todo esto había empezado por una absurda apuesta de tamaños, aunque tuvo que dejar de reír cuando su Aniki introdujo todo su miembro en la boca, Itachi solo habría la boca para dejar entrar una codiciada parte de su hermano en la boca, el movimiento de Sasuke al entrar en Naruto hacia impulsar las caderas de Naruto hacia delante y que aquella erección entrara sola en su boca ensalivándola y acariciándola con la lengua.

Sasuke sintió la entrada de Naruto estrecharse por el placer que recibía el cuerpo posicionado encima suyo, se la estrujaba de una forma deliciosa y placentera, agarro la cabellera de Naruto con una mano y lo forzó a echar su cabeza hacia atrás y poder devorarle la boca, quería todo de Naruto y quería tomarlo todo ahora, hasta que el rubio cayera rendido y exhausto en la cama.

Itachi sentía el pre semen en su boca y escuchaba a Naruto tratar de gemir en la boca de su hermano, Itachi sabia que Naruto no aguantaría mucho más, sintió como el rubio le agarraba fuerte de los cabellos, eso no quería significar "_dame más" _sino "_no aguanto más"_ y queriendo saborear la salada esencia de su hermano agarro sus testículos con una mano masajeándolo y apretando con sutileza.

Naruto tuvo que separarse de la boca de Sasuke y morder el labio del moreno intentando aguantar y no terminar en ese momento, pero poco pudo hacer cuando su hermano toco dentro de el aquel punto en que le hacia perder la locura y agarrándose mas fuerte al hombro de Sasuke acabo en la de Itachi dando un ultimo gemido.

Sasuke sintió como su hermano pequeño se dejaba caer en su pecho agotado y jadeante tras su culminación, Itachi se levanto del suelo y una vez relamido los restos de su boca se acerco al rubio y le beso despacio pero húmedamente, dándole un poco de paz después de tanto ajetreo, Naruto abrazo a Itachi por el cuello y respondió el beso del mayor.

-Sasuke aun no ha acabado-susurro una vez terminado el beso.

Itachi se acerco a la oreja de su hermano y la lamio juguetonamente

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo- sonrió.

Naruto le dio un ultimo beso a Itachi y se levanto de encima del cuerpo de su otro hermano, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama al lado de Sasuke, este solo pudo ver a su hermano mayor posicionarse entre sus piernas y lamer su ombligo juguetonamente, cuando el mayor se irguió paso uno de sus dedos por la entrada del moreno.

-Date prisa y entra ya- dijo Sasuke abriendo mas sus piernas, invitando al mayor a entrar en el

-No te preocupes Sasuke, en seguida te aliviare

Y al igual que antes hizo a Naruto sentarse y abarcar todo lo que pudo de su hermano, Itachi entro de una estocada demasiado placentera para Sasuke que gimió quedadamente y se agarro a las sabanas con una mano, Itachi agarro posesivamente las caderas de su hermano y empezó a arremeter contra Sasuke salvajemente, el había estado viendo como sus hermanos se amaban entre ellos, le encantaba mirarlos, pero solo lo había logrando encender y estaba ansiosos de ellos.

Naruto se agacho a la altura de Sasuke y empezó a lamer sus labios mientras sentía los jadeos de Sasuke contra su boca, subió una mano a su pecho y empezó a acariciarlo, a jugar con su ombligo y pellizcar sus pezones, Sasuke agarro a Naruto de su cabello y le obligo a juntar mas sus bocas, empezando una lucha con sus lenguas y dientes.

Itachi sentía como la entrada de Sasuke se estrechaba a veces por el placer que sentía el menor, aprisionando su miembro, acelero mas las embestidas que empezaban a ser violentas pero sin dañarlo, lo escucho gemir mas alto cuando Naruto se separo de la boca de su hermano para ponerse detrás de el y abrazarle por la espalda, acariciando fuertemente su pecho, su abdomen, le removió un poco su pelo y mordió su hombro y cuello dejándole marcas visibles.

A Naruto le encantaba marcar a sus hermanos como "_su_" propiedad, recordarles cuando no estaban con el por sus marcas que les pertenecían, siguió lamiendo y mordiendo a Itachi mientras miraba desde su posición la cara de placer de Sasuke, era una cara de abandono al placer, de sometimiento absoluto, pocas veces ponían ver esas sensaciones a su hermano, y le encantaba mirarlo cuando practicaban sexo entre los tres.

Itachi dio con ese lugar que conseguía volver loco a Sasuke, arremetió fuerte contra el cuerpo debajo suyo y golpeo repetidamente dicho lugar, el cuerpo de abajo se retorció de placer y se agarro a una de las manos que estaban en su cintura para aguantar la oleada de sensaciones que sentía, mientras el sentía mas opresión en su miembro y como Naruto mordía ya su espalda sin dejar de acariciarlo con sus manos, eso era lo que mas le gustaba, ver a sus pequeños hermanos entregados a el y para el.

-Itachi….no aguantare…mucho mas…..dame mas-pidió entre gemidos.

-Yo tampoco mi sasu-chan, tranquilo que te destrozare antes de correrme en tu culo-susurro Itachi.

-No Ita-chan-dijo Naruto poniéndose a la altura del oído del mayor- yo quiero tragar tu esencia, déjame tragarlo todo.

-Ahh yo también…. Quiero beber de ti-declaro Sasuke

-Esta bien mis enanos, os lo dejare para vosotros-dijo sonriendo.

Itachi agarro de un brazo a Sasuke para estirar de el hasta sentarlo encima suya, movió su pelvis y penetro mas profundamente a Sasuke quien solo pudo gemir y agarrarse de los hombros de Itachi para no caer hacia atrás.

-Cabalga conmigo Sasuke, cabalga para mi- susurro Itachi

-Ahh...no puedo…. Itachi…. No puedo- Sasuke apoyo su frente en el hombro de su hermano casi sin fuerzas

Naruto se coloco detrás de Sasuke y agarrando su cintura le ayudo a cabalgar al mayor, hacia subir y bajar el cuerpo de Sasuke para que toda la ombría de Itachi entrara en el, sabia que Sasuke no aguantaría mucho mas, y quería ayudarlo a alcanzar el éxtasis.

Sasuke no aguanto más y en la última penetración de su hermano curvo la espalda y se agarro a los hombros de Itachi mientras un gran jadeo escapo de sus labios y derramo su semen en el vientre del mayor y el suyo propio.

Itachi se agarro fuertemente de las caderas de Sasuke y paro todo movimiento intentado no correrse cuando Sasuke apretó fuertemente su entrada al llegar al orgasmo, sentía el anillo de carne cerrarse salvajemente alrededor de su erección, espero a que Sasuke se calmase y relajara su cuerpo, al cabo de un minuto sintió a Sasuke relajarse y como Naruto lo levantaba de encima y le abrazaba.

Por fin dejo de sentir esa estreches y cayo de culo en la cama respirando alborotadamente, miro como su hermano moreno se tranquilizaba en el abrazo del rubio y volvió a respirar con normalidad, Naruto dejo de abrazarlo y lanzándole una mirada divertida ambos empezaron a acercarse a el a gatas hasta situarse en frente de su miembro, abrió las piernas dejándoles sitio y sintió como empezaban a lamerle y morderle delicadamente.

Echo su cabeza hacia atrás y gimio sonoramente, Naruto estaba lamiendo sus testículos y Sasuke masturbaba su miembro con su mano mientras chupaba con su boca con ritmo, abrió los ojos cuando no sintió la lengua de Naruto y lo vio peleando con Sasuke para poder lamer su longitud, Sasuke empezó a morder delicadamente su base mientras Naruto chupaba y succionaba el glande glotonamente, sintió vibrar su entrepierna y supo que era el final.

-Mocosos….voy a co…rerme ahhh- declaro Itachi

Naruto se separo un poco del glande y Sasuke se coloco a su lado justo cuando Itachi culmino y esparció su semilla por la cara de Naruto y Sasuke y se tendió abatido en el colchón, sus hermanos lamieron los restos de su semilla por mi miembro y una vez terminado, se limpiaron entre ellos los restos de sus caras y terminaron con un pequeño beso mientras saboreaban el semen del mayor.

Naruto se tendio y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor mientras este le pasaba un brazo por su espalda, Sasuke se tendio de lado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y abrazandolo por la altura del pecho, tocando también a Itachi y entrelazando sus piernas con las del menor, casi siempre acababan sus sesiones tumbados en la cama, o en el suelo, o en la bañera, o en el lugar donde hubieran empezado a jugar y relajaban en los cuerpos de los otros, tranquilos y satisfechos.

-Sabeis, al final me va a gustar apostar-concluyo el menor rubio.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,

Al fin acabe el capitulo, en principio este fic tendrá varios capítulos, eso dependerá si os a gustado el fic como para que lo continue o me dedique a mirar imágenes, era un trió que siempre me encanto y mas si lo ponía de incesto entre ellos, gracias por tooodo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos y todas después de tanto sin escribir en este fic, ya se que estaréis pensando, después de seis meses escribes el segundo?? Pero la verdad que me estanque en este fic, y en acosador, mi otro fic, y no me quedaba del todo bien, y volvía a borrarlo y empezar de nuevo

Lamento mucho la espera y deciros que estaré actualizándolo al igual que mi otro fic, pero que en el mes de agosto puede que tarde por que me voy de vacaciones a Japón, a ver si veo a Kishimoto para sobornarle para un final yaoi… cof cof cof, pero bueno, intentare subirlo cuando antes y nada mas termine la ultima letra.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Sakuris, que aunque no tengamos un grannnn trato la admiro mucho como escritora y me a apoyado en lo poco que llevo aquí, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Naruto bebía un poco de vino de la copa que tenia en su mano derecha, mirando el gran salón donde se celebraba la gran fiesta que personas influyentes de la gran sociedad celebraban en ese momento, se encontraba viendo a mujeres y hombres bailando, hablando o comiendo algunos de los tentempiés digno de realeza como caviar, vino de gran calidad y otras delicatesen dignas de un rey de la edad dorada, que había en una gran mesa.

En un rincón de la sala lo mas alegado del bullicio, con un traje de chaqueta negro de diseño, al igual que sus pantalones perfectamente planchados, camisa blanca de seda y corbata negra con la insignia de su familia, dando a conocer su procedencia.

El odiaba esta clase de reuniones de la alta sociedad, fiesta en las que se hablaban de negocios y tramitaciones, pero después se convertían en reuniones para criticar, intentar afianzar posiciones en medios de compromisos matrimoniales y algunos tramites ilegales entre pequeños empresarios para subir su estatus social y económico.

Pero eso no era lo que mas odiaba Naruto Uchiha de las reuniones sociales ni mucho menos, era otra cosa lo que el odiaba y peleaba a veces por no asistir o dispensarse con algún tipo de enfermedad, giro un poco su cabeza y vio a su hermano Sasuke, rodeado de bellas damas, todas intentando agraciar al moreno con sus charlas, coqueteos o ligeros movimientos donde dejaban ver alguna parte sugerente de su cuerpo, su hermano asentía con la cabeza intentando no ser muy desesperado a la hora de librarse de aquella tortura, se giro un poco mas buscando lo que miraba Sasuke.

Itachi Uchiha era lo que había en el campo de visión de Sasuke que lo veía pidiendo ayuda, pero Itachi estaba entretenido con uno de los socios que tenia sus empresa en el ámbito telefónico, una de las nuevas industrias generadas, habían llegado a un acuerdo con la tercera empresa mas importante de Japón, sabiendo que no les pedirían tanto beneficios ni votos y podrían manejarla bien a su conveniencia, mientras Itachi seguía asintiendo a la conversación que tenia con los dos caballeros trajeados giro su cabeza y vio al rubio bebiendo en su rincón.

Le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara a donde estaba el para apartarlo del rincón en el cual se posicionaba siempre a mitad de la velada, Naruto suspirando dejo el rincón donde tan cómodamente estaba y empezó a caminar sus pasos donde se encontraba su Aniki.

-Mira el pequeño de los Uchiha- susurro una mujer con desprecio

-Según tengo entendido es un estorbo para sus hermanos-contesto el marido

-Siempre detrás de sus hermanos que tienen que hacerse cargo de el-comento otro señor

-Se rumorea que no es hermano de sangre de los Uchiha, sino que la señora Uchiha lo adopto y la familia caya para que no se sepa el rumor-termino de susurrar otra señora

Eso era lo que mas odiaba Naruto, las conversaciones que tenia que aguantar su familia por el, por el poco parecido físico que tenia con sus hermanos y sus difuntos padres, siempre rumorearon que no pertenecía a la familia Uchiha, que era un niño de la calle al cual mikoto Uchiha recogió por solidaridad hace años, cosa que era totalmente falsa, pero siempre intentaban atacarlo por ese bando con sus conversaciones y susurros junto con las miradas gélidas y envidiosas, además siempre lo ponían como el pollito necesitado de sus hermanos y una persona sin meritos o carecida de virtudes que estorbaba al buen apellido Uchiha.

Lo que mas odiaba Naruto es que sus hermanos tuvieran que soportar esa clase de conversaciones, aunque a veces dudaba que ellos supieran de que iba las conversaciones que arremetían contra el, algo que a Naruto hacia tener una esperanza mínima, llego donde Itachi estaba conversando el cual al verlo llegar, amablemente se despidió de sus acompañantes y se volvió a su hermano.

¿Como estas pasando la velada, Naruto?-pregunto

-Bien, Itachi

-¿Y por que estabas en aquel rincón?-volvió a preguntar

-Me gusta mirar a la gente bailar e intentar ligar con Nisan-dijo mintiendo

-Deberías relacionarte más en estas fiestas, siempre has sido un chico muy abierto- sermoneo el mayor

-Esta bien Itachi-contesto el rubio

-Voy a tablear conversación con los empresarios de informática hatsujaru, ¿vienes y te enteras de los negocios?- propuso Itachi

-Claro hermano, dame un momento para ir al baño-intento escabullirse el menor

-Esta bien, me adelantare y te espero en unos minutos-declaro y se fue con dirección a los empresarios

Naruto suspiro pesadamente mientras daba media vuelta a su cuerpo con dirección al baño para mojarse un poco la cara y despejarse, en su camino paso al lado de Sasuke, viéndolo y sonriéndole pícaramente mientras le hacia guiños con las manos burlándose de su tortura, Sasuke le envió una mirada clara _te enteraras después_ a la cual Naruto rio, siguió su camino al baño, en el cual había saturación y espero pacientemente su turno.

Después de unos minutos pudo entrar por fin al baño, una vez dentro se dispuso de desahogarse respirando tranquilamente, se desabrocho los pantalones y bajándoselos un poco se dispuso a orinar.

¿Ahí alguien dentro?-

Escucho Naruto las conversaciones de los que seguían esperando su turno.

Si, uno de los señoritos Uchiha-

Ohh ¿y cual de ellos es?-

El pequeño-

Ahh-

Hace poco escuche algo interesante-

¿Diga?-

Escuche que el menor de los hermanos no esta en el testamento paterno, que sus padres no quisieron legarle nada.

Aquello dejo blanco a Naruto, se irguió completamente y su bello se erizo, siempre había escuchado esas tonterías sobre su persona, y había aguantado las criticas y malas habladurías de el, pero esto… sus padres…

Termino de abrocharse sus pantalones y se dio la vuelta, llego al lavabo y se aseo, sabia que estaba haciéndolo pero a la vez, es como si el no moviera su cuerpo, como si actuara por si solo, abrió la puerta y todos los hombres afuera que hablaban de el se irguieron.

Naruto paso junto a ellos sin decir palabra y se alejo de los murmullos, que sabia sin escuchar que eran sobre el, paso a lo largo de aquel salón hasta llegar uno de los grandes jardines de la casa, se alejo un poco para que nadie notara su presencia y se sentó en uno de los bancos que tenia el jardín.

Sentado en el banco encorvado hacia delante, los codos en las rodillas apoyadas, su cabeza apoyada en las manos, y sus ojos cerrados, de repente su cuerpo tenia péquelas convulsiones, haciéndole temblar, al principio levemente para después .

Naruto-escucho.

Se tenso mas si aun podía al escuchar su nombre, sobre todo al escucharlo de su hermano Sasuke llamarlo. Sasuke Uchiha había visto a su hermano salir con una cara totalmente blanca y terriblemente triste, y eso le alarmo de sobremanera, se disculpo y siguió a su hermano, hasta ver como se detenía en un banco, se sentaba y empezaba a llorar tiritando y temblando.

A Sasuke se le encogió el corazón al ver a su hermano de esa manera, el siempre alegre y jovial de Naruto parecía ahora el niño de 5 años triste y asustado después de la muerte de sus padres, Sasuke se acerco hasta estar en frente de su hermano más pequeño y lo llamo.

Naruto al reconocerlo se sobresalto, pero no por eso levanto la mirada, es mas, seguía con la cabeza entre sus manos, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, sintió a su hermano acercarse mas, hasta estar agachado en frente suyo.

¿Qué te pasa Naruto?- pregunto el moreno poniendo su mano en la cabeza del rubio, acariciando su rebelde pelo

Nissan- gimoteo Naruto ocultando su cabeza en su pecho y agarrando la camisa de su hermano como si su tabla de salvación fuera.

Sasuke no digo nada, solo paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Naruto, abrazándole y acercándole mas a el, con la otra siguió acariciando su cabello, lo mas dulcemente posible para tranquilizar a su hermano.

¿Qué ocurre Naruto?- volvió a preguntar

Pero al igual que antes Sasuke no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Naruto seguía sin contestarle, pero parecía un poco más calmado ante el calor de su hermano, el cual en ningún momento soltaba su abrazo.

Sasuke abrazo más a su hermano y apretándolo mas contra el se levanto despacio hasta sentarse al lado suyo en el banco si soltar el abrazo, Naruto se movió un poco y coloco su cabeza entre en cuello y hombro de su hermano, mientras movía sus manos y las bajaba hasta las caderas del moreno para abrazarle el también.

Se quedaron así durante unos treinta minutos hasta que Naruto, respirando profundamente se separo de su hermano, y se sentó erguido con la mirada al frente, Sasuke se levanto y se puso delante del rubio, el cual solo levanto su cabeza y le dio una débil sonrisa.

Sasuke suspiro cansado sabiendo que de momento no iba a obtener una respuesta por parte de su hermano menor, alargo el brazo para que Naruto se levantara del banco, este lo acepto y agarrándose de el se levanto del banco, Naruto miro al moreno por unos segundos, pensando mentalmente el gran parecido de Sasuke con Itachi, volvió a sonreír tristemente y se acerco a Sasuke.

Junto sus labios en un delicado beso, solo juntando sus rosados labios con los de su hermano, subió sus manos y las poso en las mejillas del moreno, Sasuke se sorprendió por el repentino beso, pero descubrió que era intento del pequeño por sentir un poco de afecto, miro a los lados para verificar que nadie los estuviera viendo, y coloco sus manos en la cintura del pequeño para acercarlo a el.

Naruto sintió como su cuerpo era juntado con el de su hermano, tan solo para sentirlo, pero este no se conformó con ese tacto y pasó su lengua dentro de la boca de su hermano buscando la contraria, cuando la encontró la deslizo por la contraria una y otra vez, sintiendo mas calor y aferrándose mas a la cara de su hermano.

Sasuke noto las intenciones del menor, era una manera de escapar de lo que fuera que hiriera al rubio, sabia que solo estaba buscando consuelo, pero por esta vez Sasuke consintió el deseo de su hermano, agarro bruscamente la cintura de su hermano, lo pego mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo cada parte de el pegado al de su hermano, y metió su lengua, esta vez en la boca de su hermano.

Los dos se besaban desesperados, con ansias e intentando dominar al otro, Sasuke coloco una mano en la espalda del rubio y acerco mas su cuerpo, acaricio su espalda fuertemente, acariciándolo salvajemente, hasta llegar a su culo y apretarlo rudamente, el rubio gimió en la boca de su hermano, satisfaciendo al moreno, el cual dejo la boca de su hermano para explorar ahora su cuello.

Naruto se agarro del cabello de su hermano, empujándolo mas hacia su cuello, echando la cabeza hacia el otro lado dándole mas libertad, gemía bajito para que nadie los escucharan y los descubrieran, luego de unos minutos, en los que Sasuke torturo y marco el cuello de su hermano, volvió a subir su cabeza capturando de nuevo los labios de su hermano.

El moreno se separo del menor, dejando que este recuperara el aliento perdido, lo acerco de nuevo a el y apoyo su cabeza en la del rubio, este solo intentaba normalizar su respiración, la cual después de un par de minutos consiguió, se separo del moreno y agarrando su mano empezaron a caminar rumbo de nuevo a la gran casa.

Al estar cerca Sasuke separo la mano de Naruto, verificando una vez más que nadie les hubiera visto, agacho un poco su cabeza y le susurro unas palabras al menor.

No te separes de mi lado- susurro contra su oído.

El menor solo asintió a la orden dada por su hermano, subieron por las escaleras hasta volver a entrar al gran salón, donde hombres y mujeres seguían bailando y hablando ajenos a las acciones de los menores, Sasuke iba caminando y detrás Naruto lo seguía cual pollito al igual que decían sobre el.

El moreno diviso a su hermano mayor, el cual tras unos segundos vio a su hermano y le sonrió, Sasuke no le sonrió, si no que endureció mas su mirada, haciéndole con la cabeza un gesto a su hermano, el cual asintió y se volvió a los hombres cuales estaba hablando.

Sasuke volvió a reanudar la marcha verificando que Naruto le seguía, llegaron hasta la entrada de la casa y salieron por ella, caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a una gran zona donde todos los invitados tenia sus coches y limusinas, Sasuke se acerco hasta donde tenían su coche, su chofer que charlaba animadamente con los de los demás invitados se irguió al llegar ver a sus señores.

Se acerco a ellos tan deprisa como pudo y abrió el coche, del cual saco el abrigo de ambos jóvenes, se los paso para que pudieran ponérselos, sosteniendo en su mano el abrigo del mas mayor, esperando que hiciera su aparición, sabia que nunca se iban solos, llegaban y se iban los tres, y lo confirmo cuando dos minutos después llegaba Uchiha Itachi, el cual llego hasta sus hermanos.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

No me siento bien, me gustaría ir a casa-mintió Sasuke.

Itachi solo asintió y se puso su abrigo cuando se lo pasó su chofer, el cual les abrió la puerta, Itachi entro el primero, seguido de Naruto y Sasuke, su chofer entro en el coche, lo puso en marcha y se marcharon rumbo a la mansión Uchiha.

El viaje parecía tenso, nadie hablaba y nadie decía nada, Itachi se volvió a ver a sus hermanos, Naruto a su lado solo miraba el suelo, Sasuke tenía una mano en su barbilla, signo de que algo tenía en la cabeza, mientras miraba por la ventana a las personas de la calle.

¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?- pregunto

Ninguno de sus hermanos le contestó, seguían en la misma posición sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Me alegro que os lo pasarais tan bien- contesto el mayor

Y nadie volvió a decir nada durante el trayecto, al llegar a la mansión las puertas se abrieron para que el coche pudiera entrar en el recinto, llegaron al gran garaje donde se encontraban los otros coches, al señor Uchiha le encantaban los coches y tenia una colección envidiable.

El chofer aparco el lujoso coche, se bajo llaves en mano y abrió la puerta para que los hermanos salieran, Itachi seguido de sus hermanos dejaron el coche atrás y anduvieron dirección al edificio, no sin antes agradecerle todo a su chofer.

Las puertas se abrieron y dos doncellas esperaban para retirar el abrigo a sus señores, preguntándoles si necesitaban algo.

No, gracias chicas-sonrió seductoramente Itachi

Ellas se retiraron con las mejillas sonrosadas por la sonrisa del mayor, salieron del gran salón dejando solos a los hermanos.

Me voy a mi dormitorio, tengo sueño- dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo por la gran escalera

Sasuke miraba furioso en la dirección en la que Naruto se había ido, esperaba que al llegar a casa su hermano le contara que había pasado, en lugar de eso se había ido sin dar ni siquiera una explicación.

Sasuke ¿Estas muy serio?- dijo Itachi poniéndose a su lado

Vamos- dijo el moreno agarrando la mano de Itachi

Este que estaba un poco cansado de la actitud de sus hermanos lo siguió sin rechistar, llegaron a la habitación del rubio y Sasuke abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera llamar, encontrándose al rubio, con su pijama ya puesto, acostado en su cama.

Naruto vamos a hablar-dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta, con pestillo además por si le daba al rubio por escaparse.

No se de que hablas, Sasuke-dijo sin darse la vuelta

Sasuke se acerco furioso a la cama y de un tirón le saco las sabanas y colcha de encima, este ni se inmuto, cosa que puso aun más furioso a Sasuke, y más intrigante a Itachi que no entendía nada.

Sasuke subió una rodilla en la cama y agarro bruscamente el hombro de Naruto, haciendo que se girara, Naruto le miro de mala manera e iba a darse la vuelta, hasta que el chillido de su hermano le sorprendió.

Entonces dime ¿Por qué estabas llorando en el jardín de la fiesta? ¿Por qué estabas tan echo polvo?- grito casi con todas sus fuerza

Naruto se tenso, Sasuke se des estreso un poco e Itachi se volvió asombrado y se acerco a sus hermanos

¿Qué esta pasando Naruto?-pregunto esta vez Itachi

Nada que tenga que ver con ustedes-dijo Naruto

Que yo sepa, lo que tiene que ver contigo, tiene que ver con nosotros-dijo sasuke

Esto no, esto es solo mi problema- grito Naruto

¿Algo paso en la fiesta no?-pregunto Itachi

Naruto no contesto, agacho su cabeza para que su hermano no notara sus ojos, Itachi se acerco al pequeño y se sentó en la cama a su lado, observándolo de reojo

Cuéntanoslo Naruto- pidió suavemente Itachi

Este seguía callado en la misma postura sin atreverse a hablar

No confías en nosotros, ¿ya no nos quieres?-pregunto Sasuke

No es que no os quiera-grito- es solo que…

Si nos quisieras confiarías en nosotros, antes lo hacías ¿Qué a cambiado?-hablo Sasuke

Naruto agarro fuertemente las sabanas de la cama, indeciso en si hablar o no, no quería saber si era verdad… si no pertenecía a su familia… si perdería a sus hermanos, le dolía demasiado la idea de perderlos.

Levanto la vista y los contemplo a ambos, a su hermano mediano, Sasuke, arrogante, pretencioso y soberbio, aunque no era nada comparado con lo atento, protector y el buen corazón que tenia, siempre mostrando indiferencia, pero Naruto sabia que era el que mas sintió la muerte de sus padres, y siempre intentaba proteger a los demás, pero ocultaba sus emociones.

Itachi era muy parecido a Sasuke, solo que el no se lo guardaba todo bajo llave, siempre tenia una sonrisa para sus hermanos, no tenia la soberbia y arrogancia de Sasuke, pero tenia un gran porte y presencia que exigía respeto sin pedirlo, además para el lo primordial y mas importante eran y es su familia.

Quizás… aunque no tuvieran lazos de sangre… aunque no fuera verdaderamente un Uchiha… el seguiría junto a ellos… no se separarían por nada.

Yo…- empezó a hablar- siempre e oído toda clases de especulaciones y rumores sobre mi, pero nunca les había puesto atención, nunca creí en las palabras que arremetían contra mi… hasta hoy

¿Qué dicen sobre ti?-pregunto serio Sasuke

Naruto trago duro antes de volver a hablar

Que no pertenezco a la familia Uchiha, que mi gran diferencia de parecidos con mis hermanos, se debe a que mikoto me recogió en la calle de pequeño-soltó abruptamente Naruto

¿Mikoto? ¿Desde cuando llamas mikoto a mama?- volvió a preguntar mosqueado Sasuke

Pero hoy… escuche una conversación en la fiesta… sobre… el testamento de la familia que… hizo que abriera los ojos respecto a la verdad, que no pertenezco a nuestra familia, que no soy vuestro hermano…

Naruto no aguanto hasta el final y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos recorriendo su mejilla, no podía creer como todo su mundo se había caído en una noche.

¿Qué es lo que has oído Naruto para pensar eso?- hablo con una voz muy tranquila Itachi

Pero tu eres idiota o que te pasa dobe, a que viene esa gilipolles de que no perteneces a nuestra familia, que coño te pasa por la cabeza-grito con todas sus fuerzas Sasuke.

Papa y Mama no me incluyeron en el testamento familiar y estoy inscrito como unos de sus sucesores- hablo llorando Naruto

¿Qué?- pregunto confuso Sasuke

No estoy puesto como sucesor o heredero de los Uchiha, al contrario que tú o Itachi, no me incluyeron en la familia por que no soy de la familia, no pertenezco aquí…-hablo tan bajo que lo último era un susurro

Eso es mentira, como no vas a estar junto con nosotros en el testamento o de heredero, eso es una gilipolles, díselo Itachi- protesto Sasuke

Itachi se quedo en silencio mirando a Sasuke, el cual al ver su expresión sintió un gran peso sobre el, Itachi se volvió a Naruto y acaricio su cabellera rubia con gran cariño y suavidad.

¿Por eso llegaste a la conclusión de que no eres nuestro hermano?- pregunto tranquilo Itachi

Naruto meneo la cabeza afirmativamente, sin poder hablar, pero sin poder dejar de llorar

Es verdad que no estas en el testamento ni inscrito como heredero-hablo Itachi

¿Cómo que no esta? ¿Tiene que haber un error?- grito Sasuke

Es verdad que Naruto no esta en el testamento familiar, pero tu tampoco Sasuke-hablo el mayor

Sasuke miro asustado al mayor de sus hermanos abriendo todo lo que pudo sus ojos, Naruto levanto su cabeza mirando sorprendido a Itachi, eso era imposible, habría que estar ciego para no ver el parecido con su hermano, eran casi idénticos.

Veréis- empezó a hablar Itachi- mama y papa me tuvieron a mi cuando mama tenia veinte tres años, estaban muy contentos por su primer hijo, la verdad es que yo estaba a cuerpo de rey-rio- pero después de dos años mama quería tener mas hijos, fue entonces cuando mama paso su época mas mala- dijo mirando a los ojos a Sasuke

Intentaron tener mas hijos, pero hicieran lo que hicieran, o como lo hicieran nunca podían quedar en cinta, así que como estaban muy preocupados fueron a ver un medico que les dio una mala noticia- siguió hablando Itachi

Sasuke y Naruto seguían mirando a Itachi como si este le estuviera contando que era un extraterrestre que venia de otro planeta lejano, Sasuke se sentó al oro lado de Itachi sin dejar de mirarle.

El medico le dijo a mama que era tenia problemas reproductores, y que solo tenia un 5% de posibilidades de volver a tener hijos, como podéis imaginar mama quedo bastante afectada, y durante un tiempo estuvo decaída y desorientada, así que papa creyendo que no tendría mas descendencia formulo el testamento y la herencia familia, poniéndolo todo a mi nombre-siguió contando Itachi, solo que esta vez mirando a Naruto

Pero después sucedió lo imprevisto-comento sonriendo- mama, al dejar de intentar quedarse en cinta y relajarse con este problema, quedo embarazada inesperadamente, los dos estaban sumamente felices, sobre todo cuando ustedes dos nacieron, todo era felicidad y alegría, parecía la casa de la pradera, salvo por los nazis-rio con gracia Itachi

Entonces… -se atrevió a hablar Naruto.

Papa y mama estaban muy felices con todos nosotros, pero un día hubo un accidente y ellos fallecieron, pero como ellos no previeron el accidente, y murieron sin poder incluiros en el testamento, hace poco nuestro abogado me confirmo, que como ibais a cumplir la mayoría de edad, tenia que firmar para incluiros legalmente, pero al parecer no es un abogado muy fiable-contesto esta vez Itachi un poco malhumorado por lo ultimo.

Pero…yo creí que… y todo lo que hablaban de mi…- decía incrédulo Naruto

Itachi se levanto de golpe de la cama, moviéndola en el proceso haciendo que Sasuke saliera del ensimismamiento que tenia, mirando como Itachi salía de la habitación, se giro un poco viendo como Naruto seguía mirando incrédulo la habitación

Na…-todo lo que iba a decir se quedo en su boca cuando Itachi volvió a entrar

Este se acerco a ellos y se volvió a sentar entre los dos, traía consigo un álbum de recuerdos, que por el polvo que tenia se podía apreciar que hacia mucho tiempo que nadie lo usaba o lo veían, Itachi lo abrió y empezó a buscar una pagina en especial, al encontrarlo en su rostro se adorno una gran sonrisa.

Este álbum contiene fotos de cuando mama vivía en casa de sus padres, y esta es de nuestra madre con sus padres y su hermano, Minato, mira Naruto- le pidió Itachi

En el se podían ver cuatro personas, sus dos abuelos vestidos con el tradicional kimono de hokaido, muy elegantes y sonrientes, delante su madre con un precioso kimono celeste decorados con pájaros blancos, y por ultimo cogido de la mano con su madre, estaba su hermano.

Un hombre alto, de gran porte, con un yukata negro con líneas blancas, de piel tostada, una gran sonrisa y un pelo rubio dorado que el mismísimo sol envidiaría, Sasuke y Naruto miraron asombrados, era como ver a su rubio hermano con 20 años mas, eran casi idénticos.

Es cierto que no te pareces mucho a nosotros, pero eres la viva imagen del hermano de mama ¿De donde crees que es tu nombre?- hablo Itachi

¿De donde?- pregunto mas esperanzado Naruto

Minato, que es como se llamaba nuestro tío, deseaba tener con su mujer un hijo, y llamarlo Naruto, como el protagonista del libro que su sensei, por eso, cuando tu naciste, mama se alegro tanto de tu parecido con su hermano, y ya que este murió también en un accidente, decidió cumplir uno de sus sueños, y te puso este nombre- termino de decir Itachi cerrando el álbum.

Naruto sonrió tan alegremente que parecía imposibles que media hora antes pareciera tan desolado, Itachi abrazo a Naruto atrayéndolo a su pecho, y noto enseguida como Naruto correspondía el abrazo, agarrándose a el tan fuerte que podría llegar a hacerle daño, pero Itachi no se quejo.

Ahí que ver los problemas que me causáis enanos-rio gracioso Itachi

Se giro a ver a Sasuke, pero se sorprendió un poco al verlo con el ceño fruncido, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, y un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho.

¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi

Este solo se levanto de golpe de la cama, paso en frente de sus hermanos y se sentó al lado del rubio.

¿Por qué no nos dijiste que se metían contigo?-soltó de golpe Sasuke

Naruto se irguió, separándose de Itachi para voltearse hacia Sasuke, paso sus brazos por su cuello y se abrazo a el.

Lo siento, no es que se metieran directamente conmigo, solo es que no bajaban la voz precisamente-dijo ahora gracioso

Sasuke frunció el seño en clara señal de molestia

Además, sabia que eran celos por no tener lo que yo tengo –dijo sonriendo

Sasuke seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras Itachi sonreía ligeramente.

Naruto se acerco lentamente a Sasuke y le beso dulcemente en los labios, Sasuke suspiro en los labios de Naruto, resignándose ya con el rubio.

Sasuke no te enfades hoy conmigo, por favor-pidió Naruto una vez que se separo de el.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar posando sus manos en la cadera de Naruto, que le miraba aliviado.

Solo te salvas hoy, mañana me escucharas-le regaño Sasuke antes de bajarse a besar de nuevo los labios de su hermano.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien suspiro, pero aliviado de volver a tener su "vida" de nuevo, "volvía" a ser un Uchiha, y volvía a estar de nuevo con sus hermanos, fuera de la forma que fuera, y recordando eso se separo bruscamente de los labios de Sasuke, aunque no dejaba de abrazarle por el cuello, y giro su cabeza para mirar al mayor.

Prométeme Itachi que cambiaremos de abogado mañana mismo- pidió firmemente Naruto

Creía que eso no hacia falta decirlo-rio Itachi por el puchero de Naruto

Ya vera ese cuando yo le pille-susurro Sasuke

Naruto rio por la amenaza de su hermano Sasuke, si de verdad Sasuke cumpliera con todas las amenazas que dice…

Sasuke volvió a reclamar los labios de su hermano pequeño, dándole un pequeño bocado al labio inferior, logrando estremecer al rubio que tenía entre sus brazos, le encantaba el tacto del menor, y sentir todas esas sensaciones que el le provocaba, abrió un ojo cuando sintió como algo le rosaba la cara, una mata de pelo negro fue lo primero que vio.

Itachi besaba el cuello de Naruto, por la misma razón su pelo acariciaba al de Sasuke, paseaba sus manos por la espalda, subía hasta su cuello, el cual acariciaba sensualmente y volvía a bajar por la espalda, agarro la parte baja de la camisa, tirando un poco de ella hasta lograr colar su mano por ella para acariciar ahora su piel, solo que esta vez acariciaba el abdomen del menor.

Naruto gimió en la boca del moreno, el cual empezó a desabrochar la camisa del rubio para tener también acceso, una vez terminado la deslizo por el cuerpo tostado hasta dejarla caer en la cama, después se agacho hasta tener el rostro del rubio a milímetros, golpeo los labios del menor con su cálido aliento haciéndole temblar de nuevo.

Itachi agarro los rubios cabellos y tiro suavemente hacia atrás, cuando tuvo la mirada de su hermano fija en el, y su rostro a escasos centímetros le beso con pasión, no rudamente o violento, pero si con el fuego que sentía por el, siendo correspondido por el otro, que abrió su boca permitiendo que entrara en el.

Sasuke bajo hasta su pecho, primero le dio un suave beso, luego paso a besar uno de sus rosados pezones, lo lamio despacio, torturándolo lentamente, solo besándolo y lamiéndolo, luego paso al otro pezón que sonrosado lo llamaba, y lo trato del mismo modo, besándolo y lamiéndolo, después bajo su vientre, rodeando el ombligo con su lengua, haciendo varios círculos alrededor.

Alargo sus manos y bajo lentamente el pantalón del pijama del rubio, una vez quitado lo que vio Sasuke fueron unos bóxers negros bastante apretados por la creciente erección del rubio de sus hermanos, se paso la lengua sensualmente por el labio, extasiado por lo que venia a continuación, sin aun quitarle el bóxers paso su lengua por la longitud de la prominente erección, logrando que dueño de la misma gimiera en la boca de Itachi, el cual seguía besando al rubio mientras que con sus manos jugaba con los rosados pezones.

Después de torturarlo un poco mas Sasuke al fin le quito los molestos bóxers y los tiro al suelo, después subió hasta donde sus hermanos se besaban, Naruto se giro a ver a Sasuke que los miraba ansioso, primero se acerco a Naruto mordiéndoles los labios, luego de dejarlos con un tono moraditos subió un poco mas para besar a Itachi, solo que el mayor agarro su cuello y le beso salvajemente, los dos morenos no habían tratado a Naruto como siempre que estaban ellos, comprendieron que Naruto, aunque ahora sabia lo que realmente pasaba, seguía un poco sensible, por esos los morenos lo trababan de esa manera dulce, esperando curar un poco su corazón, por eso cuando se besaron ellos lo hicieron salvajemente.

Después de unos minutos besándose con hambre, ambos volvieron a la labor de dar calor al mas pequeño, Itachi empezó a lamer y morder, sin mucha presión, todo su pecho sin dejarse nada, empujo a Naruto hasta tenderlo en la cama completamente, el rubio solo sabia suspirar y gemir mientras dejaba que sus hermanos hicieran con su cuerpo lo que querían.

Sabia que era muy afortunado, mas de la población mundial matarían a sus padres o amigos por tener solamente a unos de estos morenos, pero yo tenia a los solamente para mi, y mentiría si decía que no sentía todo el cariño y calor de ellos, era el único pensamiento que ocupaba el rubio en su cabeza.

Un gran gemido se escucho en la habitación cuando Sasuke se metió la erección de Naruto en su boca, el moreno se la saco de la boca, recogió los restos de saliva que se escurrían, ensalivo dos de sus dedos y empezó a trazar círculos alrededor de su recto, mientras volvía a tragarse toda su erección, después de tanto tiempo juntos los tres no solían prepararse, ya bastante acostumbrados estaban, pero esta vez lo hizo por Naruto.

Cuando Sasuke vio como Naruto arrugaba los dedos de sus pies, signo claro de sensación orgásmica, se alejo un poco para no terminar la diversión y se alejo de su cuerpo, se acerco a Itachi susurrándole palabras al oído, el mayor le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla y le dio un suave beso.

Itachi se movió de lugar y se coloco ahora encima de Naruto, el cual se sorprendió por el cambio de posiciones de hermanos, pero no se quejo, se agarro a las sabanas esperando la penetración de Itachi en su cuerpo, que luego de unos segundos disfruto gimiendo el nombre de Itachi, Itachi empezó a moverse lentamente al principio, agarrando las caderas de Naruto, bajando a veces un poco estrujando su trasero, y después subió la velocidad de las embestidas, pero sin llegar a ser desenfrenadas.

Naruto gemía por las placenteras embestidas que Itachi le proporcionaba, pero no se sentía bien del todo, abrió los ojos y vio sentado a su lado a Sasuke, que los miraba a ambos, estiro su brazo y agarro el cuello de Sasuke, atrayéndolo hasta el y poder hablarle.

Sasuke… tu no ahh… estas…disfrutando- intento hablar Naruto

No te preocupes por mi, esta noche solo quiero que disfrutes y te olvides de todo-hablo Sasuke mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

Itachi sonrió mientras veía la escenas de los pequeños, agarro mas fuerte las caderas de su pequeño y empezó a embestirlo mas fuerte, queriendo acabar ya con aquel juego que había durado demasiado, escucho como Naruto gemía mas alto, aunque fueron silenciados por el beso que el rubio le daba al mediano, queriendo que este también participara, el mayor agarro el miembro de Naruto y le masturbo al ritmo de las embestidas, gimiendo el también mas alto, sintiendo apretado alrededor de su miembro, siguió penetrando a Naruto mas fuerte, intensificando su propio placer hasta que una sustancia blanquecina cubrió su mano signo de la cúspide de placer del menor, el siguió embistiendo un par de veces mas que derramo su esencia dentro del cuerpo de su hermano.

Naruto intentaba respirar después de este encuentro, tendido boca arriba en su cama, Sasuke tendido a su lado izquierdo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, Itachi se tendió en su lado derecho, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, en este momento Naruto se sintió completo, como si esta noche no hubiera pensado que su mundo se venia abajo, ahora se sentía como en una nube, y fue así como se durmió entre sus hermanos.

Itachi sonrió al ver a Naruto dormir tranquilo y relajado con una sonrisa, levanto su cara del pecho del menor viendo a Sasuke acariciar su pelo con gran cariño, se inclino hacia el besándole la frente, y después su odio susurrándole.

Dame unos minutos y me ocupare de ti-dijo Itachi

No, solo quiero quedarme con el-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a Naruto.

Itachi sonrió orgulloso por el gran corazón de Sasuke, se levanto con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió hacia una de los ventanales, abriéndolo dejando que la brisa entrara al cuarto, luego volvió a la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Naruto, recogiendo la sabana y tapándose a el y a sus hermanos, volvió a su posición de antes, apoyando de nuevo su cabeza en Naruto, durmiendo tranquilo de tener a sus hermanos con el, haría lo que fuera por tenerlos junto a el, y por que ellos fueran felices, por seguir teniendo ese circulo de hermanos.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.,.,,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.

La verdad no es uno de los lemon que mas me haya gustado, pero tenia una idea en mi cabeza que después me quedo un poco melosa y cargante, espero sepan disculparme por este.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, en especial a KathySacuba, Dark-Uzumaki-Rose, yurel-chan, Kawaiimiachan, Mikochan92 y Sakuris.


End file.
